


Ломая пределы

by reda_79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек теряет контроль над своим волком. Только Стайлз еще способен удержать Дерека от обращения, для этого ему необходимо быть рядом. Но это опасно для самого Стайлза - стоит Дереку его коснуться и зверь окончательно вырвется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ломая пределы

**Author's Note:**

> Автор был вдохновлен артом [Допустимый предел](http://i.imgur.com/N7Z1MPl.jpg)

Рыжие ягоды рябины, рассыпанные по простыням, так похожи на волчьи. Иронично, что именно они сдерживают волка. Тонкая полоска оранжевых капель становится непреодолимым препятствием. Зверь бесится внутри, скребет за ребрами и воет.

Дереку больно. Но не от жгучего жара, пляшущего по коже. Его он едва замечает. От пронзительного взгляда родных глаз. Стайлз смотрит не мигая. Перебирает пальцами ягоды, как совсем недавно (века назад) его волосы. Рефлекторно сжимает в кулаке целую гроздь, и у Дерека сбивается дыхание. Фантомные прикосновения сводят с ума почище реальной боли.

Стайлз непривычно молчалив. Они оба знают – так надо. Тишина сейчас единственное их оружие. В тишине волк заснет и у Стайлза появится возможность спастись.

***

 

Дерека будит зверь, беспокойно заворочавшийся внутри.

Остаточная муть сна мешает сообразить, что именно изменилось. Горечь рябины уже привычно раздражает обоняние. Из-за нее второй аромат почти не ощутим. Но даже той малости, что просачивается сквозь отраву, оказывается достаточно, чтобы член моментально напрягся.

Стайлз. Дерек слишком хорошо знает, как пахнет его возбуждение. Вскинувшись, он с ужасом и вожделением пялится на совершенно голого Стайлза.

– Какого черта? – рычит Дерек, не в силах отвести взгляд от потемневшей головки, мелькающей в чужом кулаке.

Стайлз вздрагивает, поворачивает голову и, глядя прямо в глаза, продолжает бесстыдно ласкать себя.

Волк скалится, скребет под ребрами, желая вырваться и взять добычу. Дерек с трудом удерживает его, не замечая, что сам придвигается к Стайлзу все ближе, пока не раздавливает ягоду рябины. Ядовитый рыжий сок мигом просачивается сквозь одежду, и Дерека выламывает от боли.

– Тише, волчара, тише, – слышит Дерек сквозь полузабытье. – Пусти Дерека ко мне. Пусти.

Зверь рычит. Дерек часто моргает и силой запускает начавшееся обращение вспять.

Стайлз все так же лежит на спине, широко разведя колени, и дрочит в такт своему бормотанию:  
– Он поделится с тобой. Тебе будет хорошо, только если ему будет.

Дерека бьет дрожь. Красная пелена звериного голода чуть отступает, но не спадает полностью, видоизменяясь во что-то другое. В голод иного толка.

– Позволь мне дотронуться до вас обоих, – шепчет Стайлз и вдруг протягивает руку. – Обещаю, я всегда буду с ним и с тобой. Потому что ты – это он, а он – это ты. Я твой, – одним движением он смахивает рябиновую преграду.

Дерек не успевает помешать. Да и вряд ли бы смог. Инстинкт волка стремительно бросает его на добычу. Победный волчий вой на мгновение оглушает, но вязнет на губах Стайлза. Дерек исступленно целует сладкий рот, вылизывает небо и стонет, совсем не по-волчьи. Зверь отступил.

Дерек замирает от удивления.

– Не тупи, Дерек. Мы должны закончить. Я хочу закончить. Ты...

– Я понял, поговорим потом, – прерывает его Дерек, учуяв звериное недовольство, вызванное промедлением.

Он не запоминает, как избавился от одежды, не запоминает ничего, кроме бархатистой кожи Стайлза под руками, пульсации плоти на кончике языка и жара тесноты, сжимающей узел.

Эта их первая сцепка и Дерек старается сделать все по максимуму безболезненно, насколько позволяет ему желание, усиленное похотью зверя. Дерек тянет из Стайлза боль, пока тот не вонзает ему в ягодицы острые пятки.

– Прекрати, я хочу чувствовать, – разъяренно пыхтит Стайлз, сверкая горящими от возбуждения глазами.

– Будет...

– Я хочу.

Стайлз кричит так громко, что наверняка слышно в лесу. Уж от стаи этот крик, точно утаить не удастся, тем более когда ему вторит рык альфы, обретшего пару.

Обряд сработал.


End file.
